Mort et nouvelle vie
by Yuni Stark
Summary: Karin sauve Yuzu et se fait renverser à sa place par une voiture et meurt. Bon, au moins elle pourra le retrouver. Petit OS très court. Hitsu / Karin


_Okay ! Un autre vieil OS que j'ai retrouvé aujourd'hui !_

 _Je préviens que c'est vieux et que je n'ai pas modifié donc si c'est pas mon style habituelle, c'est normal._

 _Un peu morbide, mais bon._

 _L'a été fait pour la même amie que « Repos forcé »_

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Bleach ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tite Kubo._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

La mort est parfois la seule solution.

.

La jeune fille regarda le bitume sous la pluie battante. Dessus, juste devant une voiture, un cadavre. De long cheveux noirs, une peau très pâles, des vêtements déchirés par l'accident, du sang s'étalant sous elle.

La jeune fille regarda alors sa poitrine où trônait une chaîne brisée. Puis, elle regarda le chauffard, les passant et enfin, le shinigamis et sa famille. Sa petite soeur se relevait du bitume, là où elle l'avait poussée, avec l'aide de leur père. Elle agita la main, comme pour les saluer et ils vinrent vers elle. Ichigo était sous sa forme spirituelle. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire.

_ Ichi-nii.

_ Karin.

_ On dirait que je suis foutue cette fois.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle.

_ Ce n'est pas grave surtout. Je vais juste aller à la Soul.

_ Et Yuzu ?

_ Elle s'en sortira, je le sais. Et puis, je lui enverrais plein de lettre ! Et je lui rendrais visite aussi.

La jeune fille se dégagea des bras de son frère et s'approcha de sa soeur qui ne pouvait la voir. Elle pleurait sur le corps de la brune alors que leur père retirait sa blouse blanche pour la poser sur le cadavre. Karin prit Yuzu dans ses bras et la vivante écarquilla les yeux.

_ Ka... rin...

_ Shut, Yuzu, ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Je reviendrais te voir de temps en temps.

Bien sûr, sa soeur ne l'entendait pas, mais Karin était sûre qu'elle avait comprit le message, car elle laissa encore plus de larme couler. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait aussi. Elle détestait voir sa soeur triste. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Elle avait vue la voiture, et son seul réflexe avait été de protéger Yuzu. Elle l'avait donc poussée hors du chemin de la voiture. Sa soeur semblait aller bien, malgré les larmes. Elle avait peut-être un poignet cassé et plusieurs égratignures, mais rien de grave et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

L'ambulance arriva, Yuzu releva la tête et lorsqu'elle vit le véhicule, elle se hâta de relever le col de la chemise de Karin et de prendre le collier qui était passé autour du cou de sa sœur. Elle le tendit dans le vide, là où elle pensait que Karin se trouvait et dit :

_ N'oublie pas ta promesse.

Karin attrapa son collier et sourit. C'était un pendentif en forme de flocon de neige avec une rose à l'intérieur. C'était Lui qui le lui avait offert. Elle le remit autour de son cou et hocha la tête. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent et emmenèrent le corps. Ishin se releva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Karin.

_ Au revoir. Prends bien soin de toi.

_ Oui, promis.

Son père partit avec Yuzu dans l'ambulance qui démarra aussitôt. Karin suivit donc son frère en silence. Il l'emmena chez Urahara où l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division accepta de leur ouvrir un portail vers la Soul Society.

Alors qu'ils était dans le Gangai, Ichigo demanda :

_ Tu l'as fait exprès ?

_ De quoi ?

_ De mourir ?

_ Non. J'ai agis sur l'instant pour sauver Yuzu.

_ Mais tu savais que ça arriverait.

_ Je m'en doutais.

_ Tu veux tant que ça LE rejoindre ?

_ Et toi ? Comment aurais-tu agis dans ma situation ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Voilà.

Ils finirent le trajet en silence. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le soleil se couchait. Ils se rendirent directement chez le commandant. Tout le monde avait sentit la présence des deux Kurosaki et presque tous les capitaines étaient présent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Lorsque Karin L'aperçu, un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. IL hocha la tête avec un très léger sourire en retour et ils entrèrent. Les capitaines s'alignèrent pendant que le frère et la sœur se mettaient dans l'allée centrale. Le commandant les observa un moment avant de demander :

_ Qui est-ce, Kurosaki Ichigo ?

_ Capitaine, commandant, je vous présente ma petite sœur, Karin. Elle est morte aujourd'hui. Je voulais vous demander si elle pouvait rester au Seireitei.

_ Seuls les shinigamis sont autorisés à séjourner au Seireitei, répliqua le commandant.

_ Mais...

_ Et si je devenais Shinigami ? demanda Karin, coupant la parole à son frère.

_ Karin ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, il en est hors de question, répliqua Ichigo.

_ Ichi-nii, si tu pouvais arrêter deux minutes d'être aussi sur-protecteur... Je sais que j'ai suffisamment de Reiatsu pour devenir Shinigami. Qu'en pensez-vous commandant ? Je peux rester ici si je vais à l'académie ?

_ Si vous avez quelqu'un pour vous loger, dans ce cas vous pouvez rester.

_ Cool. Dans ce cas, c'est réglé !

_ Vous semblez déjà avoir quelqu'un pour vous loger, Kurosaki Karin.

_ Ouais. Enfin, faut encore que je lui demande, mais je doute qu'il refuse.

_ Qui est-ce ?

_ Une connaissance de la guerre d'hiver qui m'a aidé une ou deux fois pour des match de foot.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers un certain capitaine. Il les regarda avec son air froid habituel.

_ Pourquoi vous vous tournez tous vers lui ? demanda Karin.

_ Je suis le seul membre de l'équipe envoyée sur Terre à l'époque, qui sait jouer au foot, fit Toshiro avec son air blasé habituel.

_ Ouais, logique... J'peux squatter chez toi ?

Le jeune homme soupira avant d'acquiescer. La réunion prit bientôt fin et tous sortirent. Les autres se demandaient quelle était la vraie relation entre les deux jeune gens, mais leur comportement démontrait juste une bonne amitié.

Ichigo décida de rester un peu pour profiter de ses amis et partit vers la treizième division où le capitaine Ukitake lui avait réservé une chambre.

Karin suivit tranquillement Toshiro chez lui en discutant avec lui de son entrée à l'académie. Mais, une fois la porte passée, ils s'embrassèrent vivement et se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la chambre. Depuis le temps qu'ils voulaient se retrouver. Ils étaient enfin libres de faire ce qu'ils désiraient.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


End file.
